Mío
by Patrix
Summary: Shoichi Irie empezará a notar acciones realmente extrañas en Byakura. AVISO: Contiene yaoi y lemon .


_**Mío**_

El joven cabeceó un par de veces en el asiento que ocupaba en el avión y se incorporó un poco buscando tal vez una postura más incomoda para evitar quedarse dormido. Llevaba varios días de duro trabajo en las que apenas había podido pegar ojo. Pero todo esfuerzo era poco dadas a las expectativas puestas en él por sus compañeros y sobre todo por él, Byakuran.

En la semana que había pasado lejos de la base no había hecho más que recibir flores de su jefe, eso hacía que se sintiera aun más estresado y presionado y por eso había pasado tantas noches en vela. Pues aquellas flores eran un claro mensaje de lo que se esperaba de su trabajo. O eso creía.

Pronto anunciaron por megafonía que el avión llegaría a su destino y bostezando se ajustó su cinturón de seguridad. En pocos minutos el artefacto volador finalizó su aterrizaje. Cogió el pesado equipaje que había subido a bordo y salió afuera, allí le esperaban las Cervello, que lo acompañarían a la base.

-¿A que hora llegará Sho?- aquella pregunta sacó a Leo de sus pensamientos bruscamente, y se volvió un poco asustando viendo a su señor Byakuran al otro extremo de la sala.

-Debe de estar al llegar, hace rato que se le fue a buscar al aeropuerto.- informó de inmediato el muchacho una vez recobrado del susto. En el rostro ya sonriente del hombre de cabellos plateados se dibujó una sonrisa aun más amplia al oír aquellas noticias.

-Estupendo…- murmuró dándose la vuelta y abandonando la sala.

Leo le vio alejarse pensando que pareciera que éste tramaba algo.

Por fin llegaron a la base Millefiori, Shoichi suspiró un poco al encontrar vacía la estancia y cuando prontamente las Cervello tuvieron que ausentarse. "Está bien así", pensó. Deseaba echarse a dormir un poco, estaba dispuesto a salir disparado a su habitación cuando una voz le detuvo.

-Has vuelto, Sho.- al volverse vio a Byakuran avanzando hacia él con su típica sonrisa. -Te estaba esperando.- se acercó tanto al decir esto que el joven inconcientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Shoichi iba a responderle algo, pero el otro no se lo permitió. -Luces cansado.- dijo mirándole de manera bastante fija e incomodándolo. -Deberías ir a dormir, lo necesitas.- dijo en tono de orden más que de consejo.

-Pensaba hacer eso.- pudo decir algo esta vez. -Si es que no se me requiere para algo.

-Yo siempre te requiero para algo…

Aquella contestación le pilló desprevenido, miró extrañado a Byakuran intentando entender a que sen refería exactamente.

-¿Necesita algo?- preguntó un tanto nervioso.

El otro levantó su mano y rozó suavemente la mejilla de su subordinado, el cual volvió a retroceder sin darse cuenta, como si aquel roce le hubiera dado calambre.

-Descansa, Sho…- murmuró suavemente para luego volverse y abandonar la estancia dejando a un Shoichi un tanto extrañado y confuso.

No se molestaba en disimular su dicha, aunque realmente él siempre se mostraba sonriente, tal vez nadie notaba ese cambio en él desde la vuelta de Shoichi, siquiera éste parecía notarlo. Como su sonrisa se volvía realmente franca… sincera, cuando era a él a quien se la ofrecía. No estaba seguro en un principio si ese desconocimiento de Sho le beneficiaba o no, pero, realmente, aquella semana que su subordinado había pasado fuera de Italia le había echo pensar que deseaba que éste te percatara realmente de lo importante que era para él. Por supuesto que lo haría, y su plan había comenzado…

Shoichi caminaba por aquellos pasillos confundido, muy confundido, demasiado confundido. Si el día de su llegaba había notado aun más raro a Byakuran que de costumbre ahora aquello ya no era solo una sensación. Definitivamente algo pasaba.

Y es que aquella tarde el peliplateado le había hecho llamar para comentar algunos asuntos con él y había salido un tanto confuso de allí.

_Flash bash:_

Había acudido lo más prontamente posible a encontrarse con Byakuran, llamó a la puerta suavemente y no tubo que esperar demasiada hasta que le abrieron la puerta, el mismo Byakuran. Al entrar en la sala le sorprendió ver que no había nadie más.

-Solo quiero charlar un poco, amigo Sho.- susurró éste a su oído y Shoichi se había sobresaltado al notarle tan cerca de sí. -No te asustes, no muerdo…- dijo riéndose al ver la reacción.- a no ser que eso te guste, claro….

-¿Eeeehhhh? ¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico sin entender que había querido decir, el otro sonrió más ampliamente.

-Nada, nada.- caminó hasta sentarse en un sillón. -Toma asiento.- pidió con cortesía. Pero cuando Irie miró a su alrededor buscando asiento volvió a mirar a su superior alzando ligeramente una ceja.

-No hay más asientos…

-Oh, vaya. Lo lamento.- dijo en tono alegre. -No pasa nada, puedes sentarte en mis rodillas.- el chico abrió muchos los ojos ante aquello. -A mi no me importa…

"A mi sí", pensó Shoichi.

-Descuide, me quedaré de pie.- dijo nervioso.

-Vaya…- su voz sonó un poco lastimera. -Que pena.

-¿Eh?- se sintió un poco tonto.

-¿Te gustaron las flores que te mandé en Japón?- preguntó muy de sopetón.

-Cla- claro que sí…- aunque realmente era costumbre, Byakuran siempre solía mandarle flores.

Su superior se levantó de pronto y caminó hacia él.

-Me alegra oír eso.- dijo suavemente y despacio.

-¡¿Quería decirme algo más?!- preguntó alzando la voz sin querer y con un ligero dolor de estómago.

-No, puedes retirarte, Sho.

Se quedó mirándole un momento con los ojos muy abiertos y luego despidiéndose con cordialidad abandonó la sala.

_Fin Flash Bash._

"¿Por qué actuara de ese modo tan extraño?", pensó abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y entró.

-¿¿¿¿Ehhhhhh????- exclamó de pronto al ver su habitación repleta de flores, rosas rojas, tulipanes amarillos y jazmines, lleno, completamente, inundando toda la estancia.

-Ah, señor Irie.- Leo apareció tras él sonriendo.

-¿Q-Que…. Que…?- tartamudeó un poco volviendo su vista nuevamente a aquella habitación que no parecía la suya propia, siquiera era capaz de completar la oración.

-Ah, eso.- sonrió Leo. -El señor Byakuran las ha mandado, llegaron hace rato. - sonrió.

Se sorprendió por ello, Byakuran solía mandarle anémonas blancas…

-Pero… pero…

-Si, son muchas, ¿no?

"¿Muchas? Esto parece una floristería", pensó. "O peor, un jardín".

-¿Cómo voy a entrar aquí?- quiso saber, Leo simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo, al parecer todo aquello le parecía muy gracioso, pero Shoichi no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte.

-Tendría que abrirme paso con un machete.- añadió Sho haciendo reír al otro.

-Podría ser peor.

Y efectivamente, lo peor estaba por venir.

Pasaron un par de días relativamente normales, relativamente porque no hacía más que encontrarse continuamente con Byakuran, era extraño, casi parecía que esos encuentros eran intencionados. Pero… ¿por qué haría eso Byakuran? No, seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Nada comentaron al respecto del peculiar envío de flores de su superior, y así lo prefería el chico de los anteojos, le parecía una situación un tanto extraña y simplemente quería olvidarse del asunto.

Seguía con aquella actitud hacia Shoichi, pero éste casi parecía no darse cuenta de ello, leía en su rostro, tan transparente que era siempre, que no entendía su modo de comportarse, pero también veía lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que se acercaba a él, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. El modo en el que sus mejillas adquirían ese hermoso color rojizo y notaba su voz temblar ligeramente. Le encantaba alterar sus emociones.

Había decidido producir encuentros continuos entre ambos, casi siempre estando a solas, eso ponía más nervioso a Shoichi.

Aunque uno de esos encuentros no resultó de su agrado.

Caminaba cansado por la base cuando de pronto se topó con alguien, era Gamma.

-Vaya, hola.- saludó el otro con una sonrisa.

Shoichi se detuvo y alzó ligeramente la mano saludándolo.

-¿Ocurre algo? Pareces desganado.- preguntó acercándose a él.

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy cansado. -respondió Sho retrocediendo cuando le vio acercarse, últimamente tanta cercanía no le gustaba nada.

-Pobrecito… deberías dormir más.- siguió acercándose con una sonrisa que no le gustaba nada a Irie

-Si, lo haré.- continuó retrocediendo alarmado hasta que de pronto se topó con la pared quedando acorralado entre ella y Gamma, que había avanzado más hasta quedar demasiado cerca suya.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación, créeme, haré que duermas de un tirón.- dijo en un tono extraño y colocando ambas manos en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Shoichi, impidiéndole todo escape posible.

-¿Q-que- que hace?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor y buscando cualquier vía de escape.

Gamma sonrió y se acercó su rostro al de él, y el otro, alarmado, puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo de sí.

-Eres tan adorable…- murmuró el rubio tomando las manos de él y pegándola a la pared con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Gamna!- casi lo gritó, viéndole tan cerca y sintiéndose aprisionado. Aquello no le gustaba nada, cada vez veía más cerca el rostro del otro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de Gamma, el cual soltó inmediatamente a Shoichi con el semblante pálido. El castaño entendió pronto aquella palidez al mirar a Byakuran, no sonreía, miraba al rubio de una manera bastante seria y hostíl. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó fríamente, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-No pensaba hacer nada.- dijo deprisa Gamma sabiendo que había jugado con fuego. -Solo estaba… - se quedó callado.- solo jugaba un poco, no pretendía hacer nada.- repitió.

El peliplateado miró a Shoichi y su expresión pareció suavizarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó suavemente.

-Cla- claro que sí.- respondió un tanto nervioso, apoyándose contra la pared y llevándose una mano al estomago, no se sentía muy bien.

-Vete de aquí y no vueltas a molestar a Sho.- ordenó Byakuran a Gamma con voz fría.

-Por supuesto.- dijo éste de mala gana y se fue apresuradamente de allí sin mirar a nadie.

Byakuran y Shoichi se quedaron solos.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Byakuran.

-Sí, estoy bien…- respondió éste bajando la mirada.

-No lo parece.- Irie alzó la mirada muy sorprendido al oírle tan cerca, no se había dado cuenta de su proximidad.

-Solo me duele el estómago.

-Gamma no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-No, nada.- respondió Sho, aunque no estaba seguro de que pretendía Gamma, o no quería darse cuenta de ello.

-Más le vale…- murmuró su superior. -Porque…- alzó una mano hacia Shoichi y acarició un mechón de su cabello.- Solo yo puedo tocarte…

Abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Byakuran, intentando procesar lo que éste le acaba de decir, e inmediatamente se apartó con brusquedad y se alejó de prisa dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Y-yo…

-Está bien, puedes retirarte a descansar.

-Gracias…-respondió Irie saliendo corriendo prácticamente.

Realmente algo le ocurría a Byakuran, estaba claro, se comportaba de un modo demasiado extraño, y esas cosas que le decía le dejaban cada vez más confuso.

"Solo yo puedo tocarte", eso le había dicho, y eso podría decirse que le daba cierto mal rollo. Tanto que procuraba a toda costa no encontrarse con él y menos quedarse ambos a solas en ningún momento.

Notaba como Shoichi le huía y evitaba siempre que podía, al principio le pareció divertido, pero luego comenzó a preguntarse si siempre sería de ese modo, así que decidió no otra cosa que seguir en adelante en su propósito de un modo mucho más directo.

Byakuran le había hecho llamar, y según Leo parecía algo importante, así que acudió de inmediato a verle. Cuando entró en la sala observó, por desgracia, que no había nadie más dentro que Byakuran, que le miraba sonriente.

-Hola Sho.- saludó felizmente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Es que no puedo simplemente hablar contigo?

-Leo me dijo que era importante…- murmuró el chico inquieto.

-Y lo es.- se levantó de donde estaba el chico y se acercó a él, Shoichi pensó en decir algo, pero en ese momento Byakuran le empujón suavemente contra la puerta y le aprisionó.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó el chico alarmado, Byakuran se apartó un poco de él al oír su tono y ver su expresión.

-¿No es evidente?- preguntó sonriendo. -Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- ante eso Shoichi abrió muchísimo sus ojos mirándole atónito.

-¿Qué?

-Nada me importa más que tu, Sho.- dio un paso hacia él.

-No digas eso.- murmuró Shoichi retrocediendo. -No diga eso.- repitió, no podía creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo realmente.

-Dime… ¿no hay nada que hacer?- preguntó el albino sorprendiendo aun más al otro.

-No.- contestó con rotundidad dando otro paso hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Byakuran con su sonrisa. -Yo no haría nada que no quisieras.- hizo un gesto con la mano. -Puedes retirarte.

Vaciló un instante y finalmente le obedeció abandonando la sala sumido en un mar de pensamientos confusos.

Pasadas varias semanas desde aquella charla y Byakuran había dejado de comportarse de ese modo extraño. Más aun, ya apenas mostraba ningún tipo de cariño hacia él, siquiera volviendo a su modo de actuar de siempre. Parecía un subordinado más para él.

"Mejor así", pensaba continuamente. "Sí, mejor así".

Se encontraba sentado a su mesa sin poder pegar ojo aquella noche comiendo nubecitas y pensativo, había abandonado su modo afectivo de actuar con Shoichi después de aquella negativa. Pero lo cierto era que le costaba tratarlo con normalidad, él no era como los demás.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Sho?- preguntó extrañado al ver entrar al chico en su dormitorio, no llevaba sus gafas puestas e iba en pijama, su expresión era un poco inexpresiva. -¿Sho? ¿Qué haces?- no parecía oírle, entró cerrando la puerta y con pasos lentos y un poco torpes se dirigió hacia la cama tumbándose en ella y cerrando los ojos.

Byakuran se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, así que era sonámbulo. Pero, ¿por qué había ido allí precisamente?

Se sentó al borde de la cama y le miró, dormido se le veía tan lindo y delicado. Alargó una mano y acarició su mejilla con ternura. En ese momento el chico abrió sus ojos y le miró, el albino apartó inmediatamente su mano.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, Shoichi parecía aun más dormido que despierto y miraba a Byakuran bastante fijamente y sonrojado.

-Sho…- murmuró finalmente.

El chico alargó una mano y buscó la de Byakuran agarrándola suavemente y sorprendiéndolo. El albino se inclinó lentamente, muy lentamente sobre él, acercando su rostro al de Sho, el cual no hizo nada por apartarlo.

Sus labios se unieron en un roce suave durante unos segundos sin que Irie hiciera nada en absoluto, pero cuando Byakuran iba a apartarse le notó entreabrir un poco sus labios, decidiendo pasar su lengua por los labios del chico. Le sintió temblar un poco ante el roce y como abría la boca, momento que aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en la boca del joven acariciando cada rincón de ésta y jugando con la lengua del otro.

Se levantó un poco sin abandonar los labios del otro solo para abrir las piernas de éste y colocarse entre ellas, encima de él.

Las manos del albino viajaron hasta el pecho del chico acariciándole primero por encima de la ropa para luego meterlas debajo de estas para poder sentir directamente el calor de su piel. Irie a su vez pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su superior mientras seguían besándose intensamente.

Byakuran se separó de esos labios suaves un poco para observar al jadeante muchacho, sus mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas y tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando le notó separarse provocando un mayor rubor en su rostro.

Continuó acariciando su pecho con poco más de firmeza deteniéndose en los puntos sensibles del mismo y provocando varios gemidos en él, el cual cerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-He deseado esto durante tanto tiempo…- susurró el peliblanco suavemente y volvió a unir sus labios a los de éste fogosamente. -Esto parece un sueño.- dijo volviendo a separarse.

-Es un sueño.- contestó Irie hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado en el dormitorio, Byakuran le miró extrañado. -Estoy soñando…- no dejó que el otro dijera nada, le atrajo agarrándole del cuello para volver a besarse.

El albino se separó de nuevo solo para poder quitarle la camiseta al chico y quitarse la suya propia, llevó sus labios a su cuello para besar y lamer su piel, cosa que provocó gemidos en el joven, incitándolo.

Tomó las muñecas del chico agarrándolas con una mano contra la cama por encima de su cabeza, mientras mantenía sus labios ocupados en el cuello del chico provocando escalofríos y cada vez más constantes gemidos en él.

-Byakuran…- murmuró extasiado haciéndolo sonreír más ampliamente al oírle de ese modo.

-Eres mío…- murmuró el hombre descendiendo de su cuello al pecho del chico con sus labios buscando sus puntos sensibles, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente sus pezones, notando como arqueaba ligeramente su espalda ante el contacto y como intentaba liberarse de su agarre mientras se mordía los labios, seguramente para evitar gemir demasiado ante los toques de éste. -Déjame oírte.- le susurró llevando sus labios al oído del chico, lamiéndole y mordiéndole la oreja.

Ante eso Shoichi emitió un pequeño gemidito de queja y cerró los ojos mordiéndose más los labios.

Con su mano libre descendió de su pecho hasta su vientre, acariciándole con suavidad y firmeza, y continuó bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde apretó un poco más fuerte acariciándole por encima de la ropa y haciendo gemir más abiertamente al muchacho que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo intentando aun soltar sus manos.

El albino continuó con aquellos toques mientras nuevamente llevaba sus labios a los del chico para besarlo con ansias, amortiguando los gemidos de éste.

Finalmente se decidió a seguir adelante y se incorporó para desprenderle del pantalón del pijama a la vez que sus boxers provocando un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de Irie, que le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquilo.- susurró el albino al notarle un poco tenso y le besó, aquello pareció relajar un poco al chico, que llevó sus manos al pecho de su superior, acariciándole suavemente y con aquel gesto de timidez que tanto le gustaba a Byakuran, el cual llevó su mano al miembro de éste, agarrándolo y friccionándolo con fuerza.

Sho emitió un fuerte gemido al sentir eso y se aferró con fuerza a su amante, respiraba muy agitadamente y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y ahora Byakuran pudo observa un deje de temor en su mirada.

Agarró sus piernas soltando su miembro y las alzó un poco pasándolas por encima de sus brazos.

-Es-espera.- musitó el chico.

-No voy a esperar más.- fue la respuesta, y acto seguido le besó suavemente en los labios mientras entraba lentamente en él.

Sho soltó un gemido de dolor y se abrazó al otro ocultando su rostro en el hombro de éste apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Dolía, demasiado para ser un sueño, abrió los ojos y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla.

Cuando hubo entrado por completo en él se inclinó para lamer las lágrimas del joven para después depositar unos besos cortos en sus parpados y luego en sus labios. Acto seguido empezó a moverse lentamente. Se sentía tan bien así, no podía apartar la vista del sonrojado y jadeante chico, era una imagen tan excitante.

-Para...- murmuró Sho entre dientes. –Duele...

Pero Byakuran continuó embistiéndolo cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza, y pronto Irie dejó de quejarse cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiendose el labio inferior.

Inesperadamente Byakuran se detuvo y el otro abrió los ojos extrañado.

-¿Aun quieres que pare?- susurró suavemente, cerca de su oído, el chico sintió un escalofrío al oírlo de ese modo.

-No...- respondió. –Sigue.- pidió excitado y acariciando la espalda de su amante que, sonriendo, comenzó a embestirlo con bastante fuerza. Shoichi dejaba escapar inconcientes gemidos de placer a cada movimiento que el otro hacia atrayéndolo más hacia si mientras acariciaba su espalda, queriendo sentirlo más.

Después de unas cuentas embestidas agarró el miembro de su subordinado friccionándolo con fuerza a la par que continuaba penetrándolo.

Finalmente Shoichi se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza mientras gritaba el nombre del otro descargandose en sus manos y Byakuran luego de un par de embestidas más hizo lo mismo en el interior de éste reprimiendo un gemido de gozo atrapando los labios del chico en un beso muy ardiente.

Seguidamente abrazó a Irie suavemente, el cual escondió su rostro en el cuello del albino quedándose dormido en breves instantes. Se separó con cuidado de él y se recostó a su lado abrazándole.

Dando un pequeño bostezo, Irie abrió lo ojos despertando de un sueño profundo, se sorprendio un poco, aquella no era su habitación, y sentía algo a su lado, abrazándole. Se quedó un momento estático y finalmente giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Byakuran a su lado, sonriéndole.

-Buenos días, Sho.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- gritó, y con un movimieno brusco para alejarse del hombre cayó de la cama estrepitosamente. De inmediato se puso en pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, corriendo rapidamente a taparse con las sabanas desechas de la cama. Byakuran rió suavemente.

-¿Y esa verguenza?- preguntó. –Anoche no te molestaba que te viera desnudo...

Irie le miró con los ojos abiertos, no podía ser verdad que aquello hubiera ocurrido. ¿No había sido un sueño? Sentía su rostro arder por completo, mil cosas pasaban por su mente, por ejemplo, el hecho de haberse entregado de ese modo a él.

Levantó una mano y le señaló acusadoramente.

-¡¿Que has hecho?!- preguntó en una exclamación.

-Nada que no desearas.- fue la respuesta. –Al fin y al cabo,- se acercó un poco a él sin molestarse en tapar su desnudez.- fuiste tu el que entró en mi habitación en plena noche.

Enrojeció más aun, si cabía, y rápidamente buscó sus ropas poniéndoselas a toda prisa y saliendo de aquella habitación raudo y sin mirar en ningún momento a Byakuran.

Aquel día trató por todos los medios de evitar a Byakuran a toda costa, se sentía inmensamente avergonzado, aunque no sabía muy bien porque estaba realmente molesto, pues al principio se empeñaba en que Byakuran se había aprovechado de él. Pero... realmente no había sido así, pues se había entregado a él sin reparos, inconcientemente, aunque pensara que no había sido real..

Un sonido a su espalda le sobresaltó y se volvió viendo a aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa extraña y se dio la vuelta. –Lo siento.- dio unos pasos para irse.

-¡No pasa nada!- exclamó nerviosamente Irie, el otro se dio la vuelta y le miró de un modo que le hizo enrojecer, bajando la vista de inmediato. Le oyó acercarse, pero no se movió del sitio ni levantó la mirada hasta que notó como su superior le tomaba de la barbilla obligándole a alzar la vista hasta sus ojos, tan profundos.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, o tal vez fueron minutos, hasta que Byakuran acortó la distancia que separaban sus labios, a lo que el joven respondió de inmediato a ese beso.

Al separase el albino sonrió ampliamente.

-Te lo dije, eres mío.


End file.
